Loafer
Loafer is a summer-themed monster who is one of Sledge's outlaws serving Heckyl and the twin brother of Leisure. He is voiced by Aaron Ward. character history Loafer was first seen on Sledge Ship when his twin sister Leisure fired her Vacation Beam at the Earth, causing everyone to act lazy and wanting to go on vacation, with the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers being effected by it, Heckyl angry thinks that Loafer did this, but he said it was not him and said that it was his sister Leisure, for which Wrench said that he's telling the truth, Heckyl was most impressed and was far more impressed when Loafer said that Monsters are immune to it, which gives him an idea. He send Loafer and to attack the now relax Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers to get their Energems, but they were interrupted by Poisandra and Curio, who are also trying to get the Rangers' Energems, after a small pep talk Fury attempted to take the Gold Ranger's Energem, but he missed and gets kicked by the Gold Ranger, Loafer attempted to help out by firing his energy laser at the Green Ranger, but the formal only said "Cool", he later encounters the Blue Ranger with Fury and Poisandra, the Blue Ranger morpher and fired his Dino Charge Blaster at Fury and Poisandra, but Loafer blocked the shoots, grab one of the energy blasts and fire it back at the Blue Ranger, after a long battle Fury joined in and throw a beach ball at the Ranger, the Blue Ranger was outmatched, but luckily the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers came in and morphed for a "Dino Super Charge Vacation", unfortunately it was because Loafer settled up a shop for grass skirt and flower bands for a hula-hula. The Blue Ranger then takes on Loafer himself, he had the upper hand at first, but Fury comes in and attacks the Ranger, he was outmatch once again, but lucky the Purple Ranger has successful manages to destroy Leisure with the Plesio Charge Megazord and used the lens used by Koda's Grandfather to reflect the sun's ray on the Rangers, changing them back normal, with six Rangers on the battle, Fury runs off, leaving Loafer to fight the Rangers by himself and angrily wanting to get revenge on the Rangers for destroying his sister, with Poisandra and Curio holding on to him, the three try to escape, but the Rangers cornered them. Poisandra summons an army of Vivix to aid them while they attack the Rangers, but both Poisandra and Curio runs away after realizing that the Vacation that the Rangers had made them stronger, leaving Loafer by himself to fight the Rangers, the Blue Ranger overpowers the monster and hold him down, allowing the Red Ranger to become the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger: Ankylo-Pacha Formation to ambush the monster, with the T-Rex Super Charge Ranger: Ankylo-Pacha Formation's T-Rex Super Charge, Blast Final Strike, Loafer was destroyed for good. Personality Compared to his sister, Loafer is much more relaxed. While shown to be a capable fighter, he prefers to goof off and relax, but he is shown loyalty to Heckyl and is shown to care for his sister. See Also *Debo Vaacance *Leisure Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Twin/Clone